1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel for preventing or reducing generation of coupling noise during touch driving.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that displays an image through a display unit, and that recognizes touch from a hand of a user or an object, to receive a command from the user.
Since a touch screen panel can serve to replace an additional input device coupled to an image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, the application of touch screen panels is gradually increasing.
Methods of implementing or driving a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electrostatic capacity method.
Among the above, touch screen panels utilizing the electrostatic capacity method include a plurality of sensing electrodes dispersed in a touch active region to detect a point where electrostatic capacitance changes when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, to detect a contact position.